NPC's
Current count: Approx. 104. :Arcion Silvermaple (Female Elf) Elderly Druid of Winterspire. :Avon Longmarch (Male Human) Realmsend drunk and veteran of the Fey war. :Bargos Redhands (Male Tiefling) Horned alliance agent. :Bavulda Fearclaw (Male Lycanthropic Shifter) Bodyguard of Milliam Hollowsulk. :Bencer Honourtaught (Male Human) Frader Wintershield's man servant. :Berric Broadblade (Male Human) Militaristic warlord of Knightsmeadow. :Byen (Doppleganger) Ironleaf mercenary. :Ceccala Outgraze (Female Human) Realmsend citizen who suffered from strange dreams. :Cele Turnwell (Male Human) Kidnapped Realmsend youth. :Cendina Shymaid (Female Hag) Publican at Briarshollow Witch's Nose :Cetyr Elfsbane (Male Human) Imperial League leader in Realmsend. :Cester Anchorgrip (Male Halfling) Quatra Flyfish's Anchor wielding bodyguard. :Cleedus Mudworth XVII (? ?) Member of the Mudworth Clan that was killed by a trap while accompanying Horvelius Farstroke. :Cleedus Mudworth XVIII (? ?) Porter at Bog Stones docks. :Cronda Fireby (Female Human) Realmsguard legonarie. :Constantinia Firescar (Female Dragonborn) Castellian of Realmsend, Tarnaxys Talons member. :'The Coward' (Male Human) High up Imperial military intelligance officer with a cowards brand on his face. :Dardan Dustclaw (Male Goblin) Hot food salesman in Crownhaven. :Diri Halfborn (Female Half-Elf) Ghost of Briarshollow. :Dodus Mudworth (? ?) Porter at Bog Stones Docks. :Doran Newcoin (Male Halfling) Wealthy Knightsmeadow merchant. :Drultha Shatterskull (Female Orc) Tribal warrior of Oathrock :Dwama Hardclub (Male Bullywug) Kwark Queenswarts Champion. :Ellicia Proudharp (Female Half-Elf) Bard and Information broker. :Elzan Dustclaw (Male Goblin) Shaman of the Dustclaw clan. :Essop Outgraze (Male Human) Realmsend sheperd with a young son. :Ettis Riverworth (Male Human) Knight and Sherriff of Bogstones. :Felthasyria Brightglade (Female Elf) Veteran of the fey war, owner of a huntsman supplies store in :Realmsend. :Flofia Nettleheart (Female Abberation) One of the abberant Nettlehearts. :Frader Wintershield (Male Human) Ryman Wintershield's squire. :Gorlian Grimdance (Male Satyr) Inn keep of the Weeping Willow and first consort of the Queen of Winter. :Gana Godshammer (Female Dwarf) Princess of the Underflame Regancy. :Gorrian Safehome (Male Human) Realmsend Youth in love with Mytara Wintershield. :Gravis Lowscar (Male Tiefling) Waiter at the Scarred Scoundrel in Strayhome. :Grotan Soulmaw (Male War Devil) Devil Aspiring to become one of the nine princes of hell. :Guardian (Male Avian Ghost) Protecting spirit of the Well of Madness :Gulzug Shatterskull (Female Orc) Emissary to Realmsend from Oathrock. :Harbad Steeljaw (Male Halfling) Steel toothed henchman of Ustraken Bloodfin. :Ira Wintershield (Female Human) Castellian of Winterhold in Knightsmeadow. :Iral Dragonsbane (Male Human) Father of Cetyr Dragonsbane and head of the Resistance. :Izrala Bloodfang (Female Lycanthropic Human) Member of Wolfsmoon's pack. :Joran Wintershield (Male Human) Lord of Realmsend. :Josuvix Shadowlurk (Female Dragon) Purple dragon ally of the Whiteweb sydacite in Underflame. :Kaldracir Dampcloth (Male Human) Realmsguard Legionarre. :Karfa Killboss (Male Orc) Leader of the Fallcrest Porter's Guild. :Kastrom Icebreaker (Female Minotaur) Ryman Wintershields bodyguard. :Key (Warforged) Castellian of Fardeep gate. :Klana Golddew (Female Dwarf) Courtier and Defacto spouse of Vorn Ironleaf. :Kora Flamesling (Female Human) Javian Ilumnai mage obsessed with fire. :Kwark Queenswart (Female Bullywug) Leader of the Bully Wugs occupying Bogstones Avery. :Larrick Graveseed (Male Vampire) Courtier at Winterspire :Lodos Lawscowl (Male Human) Always scowling mercanry enforcer for the Fallcrest Porter's Guild. :Lucien Roadfoot (Male Tiefling) Tiefling merchant sceptical as to the existance of Hags. :Luck (Warforged) Captain of the Realmsend guard Seargant of the Realmsguard. :Lyfalia Witherbark (Female Elf) Black Clover druid, defacto sister of Twigbeard and Marked by ankle rune. :Lyticia Salttounge (Female Halfling) Henchman of Ustraken Bloodfin with a foul mouthed parrot. :Macamir Goldpalm (Male Gremlin) Ouplains information broker with a thing for gold. :Margran Mudergood (Male Dwarf) Mass murderer and war criminal. :Malfurion Strayvoice (Male Tiefling) Wealthy Stravossian Heir. :Milliam Hollowsulk (Female Human) Lady of Briarshollow :Modriella Coolforge (Female Vampiric Dwarf) Ascociate of Milliam Hollowsulk and the Coven of the Twelve Crones. :Mya Nettleheart (Female Human) Elderly matriach of Nettleheart family in Realmsend. :Mytara Wintershield (Female Tiefling) Bastard Daughter of Strapova Wintershield. :Nara Goodfriend (Female Human) Knight recruiter of the prestigous Golden legion. :Narth Bonecrush (Male Dwarf) Kora Flamesling's burnt and disfigured man servant. :Novo Alesmile (Male Halfling) Former propotier of Beersend. :Novric Stravos Stainblade (Male Tiefling) Horned alliance clan boss. :Oldran Anvilarm (Male Dwarf) Veteran of the Feywar and Realmsend blacksmith. :Odus Mudworth (? ?) Dock worker in Bogstones. :Oharn Foechoke (Male Half-Orc) Body guard of Karfa Killboss who uses rope for a weapon. :Oltran Warmsmile (Female Elf) Elderly ex priest of Realmsend. :Orphan King (Male Human) Young Well dressed leader of Orphans. :Quarta Flyfish (Female Halfling) Head of Bloodfin smuggling operations in Fallcrest. :Quianna Silkleaf (Female Dryad) Dryad in league with Ustraken Bloodfin. :Rayna Anvilarm (Female Dwarf) Daughter of Oldran Anvilarm. :Ryman Wintershield (Male Human) Heir to Realmsend and Knight. :Shoriath Darkfeather (Female Shadar-kai) Ravenkin sent to cleanse Winterglade. :Skarg Godshammer (Male Dwarf) Regant of the Underflame Regancy, aspect of Moradin. :Sorcia (Succubus) Propotier of the Scarred Scoundrel. :Sorjion Madsword (Male Vampiric Human) Mad former commander of the Realmsguard. :Strapova Wintershield (Female Human) Wife of Jorran Wintershield, Lady of Realmsend), has a bastard child, a tiefling. :Sweed Nettleheart (Male Human) Friend of Andrian Starblade and un-initiated member of the Nettleheart family. :Synari Puresoul (Male Deva) Official Priest of Realmsend. :Tarnax (Male Green Dragon) Leader of goblin warband against Realmsend. :Tavinia Spiderflask (Female Drow) Owner of the Blind Beholder and leader of the Whitewebs in Underflame. :Taymir Kingscloak (Male Half-Orc) Commander of the Realmsguard. :Tilly Daggerscold (Female Gnome) Realmsend pawnbroker and contact for the Arcane Cartel. :Thraxter (Male Blue Dragon) Cocky dragon member of the Blood fins. :Tollin Bloodfin (Male Halfling) Halfling Duelist and Heir of the Bloodfin Halflings. :Tristo Harpshine (Male Halfling) Bard who played at Briarshollow. :Thella Riverworth (Female Human) Lady of Bogstones. :Thror Alehoof (Male Minotaur) New clumsy and obnoxious publican of Bee/srsend. :Thrycarradir Haileye (Male Eladrin) Member of the Winterguard. :Tynon I Steelvow (Male Human) Erathian Emperor. :Ustraken Bloodfin (Male Halfling) Bloodfin Halfling patriach. :Vacqueil Frostgouge (Female Eladrin) Member of the Winterguard and friend of Joral Twigbeard. :Vebiath Autumnweep (Female Human) Kidnapped Realmsend Youth. :Vellow Greyscroll (Male Human) Retired Imperial Mages Guild member, hedge mage in Realmsend, father of Cid. :Vesta Alewreck (Female Human) Ex-member of the Fallcrest Guard. :Vorn Ironleaf (Male Dwarf) Logging magnate who is both head and namesake of the Ironleaf coster. :Ysarra Arrowswift (Female Human) Captain of the Crownhaven city patrol. :Vortiger Gravemist (Male Human) Realmsend Undertaker. :Vostrich Darkeye (Male Dwarf) Court Butcher and Head of Dwarven intelligence network. :Yona Nighteye (Female Human) Imperial Mage and Astronomer. :Yssara Arrowswift (Female Human) Captain of the Crownhaven dawn patrol. :Xendra Hayfarm (Female Human) Realmsend sheperd and guide. :Xiddia Ironsmile (Female Gnome) Arcane Cartel initiated member with a warforged face plate on her head. :Zoriene Quickstrike (Female Dragonborn) Lucien Roadfoot's bodyguard.